Don't Call Us Angels
by Pixieblade
Summary: He felt the cold touch of his mate’s gloved fingers inching over his waistband and slowly moving to the center of his back, pressing in, creeping across the sweat slicked fabric.


**Don't Call Us Angels**

A bruised reed He will not break, and a dimly burning wick He will not quench;

He will bring forth justice in truth. ~Isaiah 42:3 (Amplified Bible)

"This sucks!" Tokito fumed and kicked at the loose stones underfoot. Kubota glanced down at his partner. They'd just finished their last job of the day and had run to catch the last train four blocks away. Standing on the platform, they watched as the train rounded the corner and disappeared from sight.

Kubota pushed his glasses a bit farther up his nose and looked around, _Nothing. There was absolutely nothing here_, he thought_._ Frost edged wind whipped through the open terminal, making Tokito hiss and pull his jacket up to his ears. Kubota draped one long arm over the smaller boy's shoulder and leaned in heavily, allowing his meager heat to be shared.

"Hey, Kubo-chan…" Tokito had his hands in front of his mouth, breathing on them to try and warm them up.

"Hmm…" wrapping his hands around the boys' he blew on them hotly.

"Hey, what now? We just gonna sit out here and freeze to death?" he stared at the long fingers gently holding his gloved hands, a slight blush tingeing his cheeks.

"Hmm…"

"Oi! I don't wanna turn into some freaking popsicle you know!" he stared in fascination at the fingers, now twining themselves with his own.

"Hai, hai, no popsicles…no licking…fine…" he burned crimson, he hated it when Kubo-chan did this; it felt like he was being toyed with.

He was about to retort…well, it would have been awesomely wicked, that's all! But Kubo-chan had his hand firmly wrapped in his own and was currently stuffing both of them in his pocket. Tokito shivered involuntarily, the cold always made his clawed hand ache a bit; surprise made him look up sharply.

Kubota slowly moved his fingers over the glove, kneading the furred flesh in its leather confines, striving to make the pain fade before it got too bad. He'd noticed the slight shiver and moved in closer, shoulders brushing as he pulled Tokito away from the station and out into the star studded night.

"Oi, where we going?" He hurried to match paces with Kubo-chan, tripping over his own feet as he slid on the frosted pavement. Kubota paused to let him catch-up and then pulled him roughly into an alley, pinning him against the cold brick façade.

"Oi! Mmph!" he pushed back against the gloved hand covering his mouth, back arching as Kubo-chan's other hand slid around to his waist. He felt the cold touch of his mate's gloved fingers inching over his waistband and slowly moving to the center of his back, pressing in, creeping across the sweat slicked fabric.

Tokito's face burned in the dark as Kubo-chan leaned in and whispered in his ear as his fingers wrapped around the shaft…

"Two to the left, on my mark…"

Lightning fast he pulled the hidden gun from Tokito's waist and spun, hitting the ground he propelled himself forward, firing three shots as he came around the corner. At the same time Tokito took the high road, popping off another two shots, getting one of their followers as the other dove for cover, Kubo-chan getting the other square in the chest as he fell.

Tokito reached down and helped Kubo-chan up, brushing the snow from his hair as he stood.

"God damn it, this sucks, I'm even colder now!" Tokito growled and kicked at one of the fallen bodies.

"Who the fuck are they anyways?! Didn't we take care of those guys from earlier?"

"Hmm…" Kubota kneeled and looked at the corpse carefully. "I don't think these are the same guys, maybe we ran into someone else's territory?"

"Yeah, well, I'm happy to leave as soon as possible! Today sucks! And you know what?!" he turned and glared at kubo-chan.

"Hmm?"

Face burning he shoved his hands back in his pockets, "Your fingers are really cold." He mumbled.

Kubota tilted his head and regarded his partner. The younger boy was staring determinately at a spot just to the left of Kubota's right shoe, glaring, with red up to his ears and trying not to look embarrassed, or pissed, either way he was absolutely adorable, but Kubota was smart enough not to say _that_. In fact he didn't say anything at all; he just got up slowly, knocked the snow from his knees and draped his arm across the boy's shoulders.

Pressing closer he slid the gun back into Tokito's belt, stooping to lick his mate's ear before straightening to his full height and walking on down the empty street, leaving the shrieking form grasping his ear and calling him pervert behind. He went about a dozen paces before he felt the grip on his coat.

"Hmph!" he lay there in the cold, wet snow and blinked several times into the flickering light of the street lamps. Tokito had him pinned to the ground, hands clenching his collar in a death grip. He wasn't quite sure what to make of this situation when suddenly Tokito leaned in and smashed his lips against his.

Messy and hot, but not unpleasant, were the first thoughts to flit across Kubota's mind as he felt Tokito's tongue slip across his lips. In a breath's space they were locked together: tongue and lips and hands and breath. Fingers roved, shirts were crumpled, flesh met flesh and was suddenly warm and cold as their heat melted the ice and snow around them.

As Kubota reached down to help Tokito to his feet afterwards his embarrassed partner mumbled into the night, "Your tongue was cold."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around his shoulders as they walked back towards the station, "Hai, hai."


End file.
